


Dance, Cassie, Dance

by Kileykao



Series: Winchester Radio Music Now [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DJ Dean, Depression, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, M/M, This is late, and sad, gabriel is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel only hopes that life gets better as the soft tune of  Fall Out Boy plays threw the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Cassie, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is soooooo late...  
> But hey to make it up request a song or band in the comments and I'll write a fic about it in this verse to,make it up!!!

Castiel Novak never had a picture perfect life that everyone thought he had. His oldest brother Michael always thought he knew what was best for Castiel, even though he moved away when Castiel was 13.   
Now, Castiel, at 29 was watching Michael carry his and his families suitcases up the stair of their family house that him and Gabriel still life in.  
Anna had moved out when she turned 18, 13 years ago. Anna was coming for a few weeks this summer too. She didn't have children and a husband to bring with her though.  
Castiel like Michael's wife Rachel enough. But,they loved each other and had a little boy named Henry.

Castiel had another brother named Lucifer. But no one spoke of him. Cas loved Lucifer more than anything and so did Lucifer.   
But Lucifer didn't exactly get along with his other siblings and when he was 18 (Castiel 11) ran away from home. Never to be seen again.

And then there was Gabriel, who he co-owned the Novak Diner with. Gabriel was the one who took Cas in under his wing per say when Lucifer left. 

Castiel didn't know why his siblings where coming to town per say. Well it might have to do with the fact that his doctor told him he was depressed. But that didn't call for everyone to suddenly move back in.  
Cas thinks this whole thing started when he was 7 and their parents died in a car crash. Then Lucifer left (or ran away) not even a two weeks after he turned 18. Michael left home two years later when Gabriel turned 18. Anna left when Cas was 16. Gabriel says that if Lucifer never left Castiel would of never of gotten depressed.   
Castiel doesn’t believe that.   
So the next day when Castiel was in the Novak Diner alone eating lunch and he heard that it was a request hour on the station that Gabriel had put on. Castiel dialed the number and a man who was DJing picked up the phone and said what Castiel could only guess was the name of the radio station and Castiel quickly said "Can you play What a Catch, Donnie? By Fall Out Boy." The DJ barely got out a yes before Castiel had hung up the phone. As time went by songs played and soon What a Catch, Donnie was playing. Castiel just closed his eyes and listened.  
And hoped one day life would be better.

And little did he know it would thanks to one DJ...


End file.
